The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea
Redirected from The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle ll: Return to the Kingdom CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea". It will be on YouTube. ''Cast: *[[Ariel|Ariel]]'-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' *[[Prince Eric|Prince Eric]]'-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)' *Melody-Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures)'' *''Handsome Boy-Toothy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *[[Muriel Bagge|''Muriel Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife' *[[Eustace Bagge|Eustace Bagge]]' (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer' *Max-Dino (The Flintstones)'' *[[Flounder|''Flounder]]'-Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)' *Flounder (Adult)-Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)'' *[[Sebastian|''Sebastian]]'-Horton (Horton Hears A Who!)' *[[Scuttle|Scuttle]]'-Morton (Horton Hears A Who!)' *[[King Triton|King Triton]]'-Chief (The Fox and the Hound)' *Grimsby-Balto (Balto)'' *''Morgana-Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Undertow-Nigel (Rio)'' *''Undertow (Small Size)-Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift)'' *''Cloak and Dagger-Tai Lung and Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2)'' *''Undertow's Various Transformations-Foosas (Madagascar), Hyenas (The Lion King), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Marmosets (Rio), and Outlanders (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride)'' *''Waiter who passes by Melody-Tom Cat (w/Jerry Mouse as a extra) (Tom and Jerry)'' *''The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit-Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball)'' *''The Skinny Boy in Green Suit-Pudge (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''The Music Orchestra-Lemurs (Madagascar)'' *''The Waltzing Children Played By-Various Animals Kids'' *''The Music Conductor-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Mother Penguin-Mimi (Rio 2)'' *''Baby Penguin-Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story)'' *''5 Male Penguins-Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Roberto (Rio 2), and Mordecai (Regular Show)'' *[[Tip|''Tip]]'-Blu (Rio)' *[[Dash|Dash]]'-Alex (Madagascar)' *Flounder's Kids-Various Dragons'' *''The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress-Penny (101 Dalmatians)'' *''The Blonde-Haired Merboy-Rigby (Regular Show)'' *''The Brown-Haired Mergirl-Eileen (Regular Show)'' *''The Black-Haired Merboy-Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Ariel's Sisters-Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)'' *''Harold the Seahorse-Thumper (Bambi)'' *''King Triton's Guards-Various Dogs'' *''Shark-Shark (Jaws)'' ''Scenes: *The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 1-Opening/"Down to the Sea"'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 2-A Magic Locket/Queen Chrysalis'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 3-Fearing Queen Chrysalis/Losing the Locket'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 4-Twelve Years Later'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 5-Queen Chrysalis and Captain Gutt's Conversation'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 6-Fifi Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 7-Anxious Moments'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 8-A Not-So-Perfect Party'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 9-A Peek into the Past'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 10-In Search of the Truth'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 11-Morton Tells Twilight Sparkle About Fifi'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 12-Fifi Meets Queen Chrysalis'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 13-"For a Moment"/Queen Chrysalis' Diabolical Deception'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 14-Fifi Meets Blu and Alex'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 15-Old Friends'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 16-Taking the Trident'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 17-Fifi's Big Mistake'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 18-Showdown With the Mighty Queen Chrysalis'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 19-A Most Precious Gift ("Here On the Land and the Sea")'' *''The Little Mer-Twilight Sparkle 2: Return to the Sea part 20-End Credits ("Part of Your World")'' ''Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Channel Category:Channels Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Dailymotion Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic